A Thing About The Rain
by controlled climb
Summary: The twins are teasing, Ginny's matchmaking and Hermione's talking about Muggle movies. Then Bill takes Fleur on their typical date. Add a bit of rain and romance and what have you got? Bill has no idea.


**Author's Note: Written for the "Kissing In The Rain" Challenge.**

- _Bill and Fleur_

_

* * *

_

It was during dinnertime at the Burrow when Bill heard the story. The story about how Ron, his little brother, asked the beautiful half-veela witch, Fleur, to the Yule Ball. Ginny took great joy in describing the way his words had slurred together, slipping at in a screaming heap. The family was laughing by the time she had finished retelling the tale, except for Ron, who was blushing furiously while he shovelled more food into his already full mouth.

Bill couldn't quite remember how the topic of Fleur had come up, and he couldn't deny the annoying clenching in his chest every time someone mentioned her. He had dated the pretty witch for months now, and openly admitted to fancying her, despite the teasing that he got from his brothers. He couldn't help but wonder if his feelings could grow for her though. Whether he could fall in love with her. Love wasn't an idea that he had toyed around with before, and the whole concept was really quite taunting. Then again, Fleur was a lovely girl, and he wouldn't mind being with her for a long, long time. But did that mean he wanted her forever?

"How is she, Bill?" Ginny suddenly turned to her older brother, glancing at him curiously, and effectively cutting of his train of thought.

"Good," he replied shortly, standing up to brush his trousers down. "Actually, I've got to go meet her."

One of the twins looked appalled as he said this. Though Bill hated it, and was quite ashamed to admit it, even he had trouble telling the two apart, and avoided calling them by their names as often as possible.

"What?" Bill turned where the two sat, half hoping that they wouldn't answer and just leave him be.

"She's got you whipped, mate," Fred muttered, popping a potato into his mouth.

"True," George nodded solemnly as he peered at Bill.

Before the two could continue, and possibly begin to tease him, Ginny interrupted, glaring at the two of them. "Shut up. Just because he's in love."

Bill was smiling appreciatively at his little sister; before she added that last bit. In love? What did she know about love? More importantly, how on earth would she know if _he_ was in love? Hell, he didn't even know. Then again, Ginny always did have a knack for being able to read others feelings well. It was a known fact that she enjoyed playing matchmaker.

The comment made the twins snigger, whilst Ron choked on his food, coughing all over the place. Ginny rolled her eyes at her brothers, before letting her gaze rest on Bill, as if she was trying to figure out what he was thinking. To say Bill was surprised would be an understatement. Even if he was in love, and never mind how Ginny figured that out, but why would she even bother mentioning it? She didn't make her dislike for Fleur a secret, quite the opposite really. So why would she even bother? It was blatantly obvious that Ginny didn't want her in the family, and Bill couldn't even fathom why she would push him to fall in love with her.

"Are you going to pop the question?" Ginny asked, seemingly oblivious to the awkwardness at the table.

Not sure how to answer, Bill simply shrugged, pushing his chair under the table. He could practically hear his mother's brain whirling. When would the wedding be? How long till she would have grandchildren? _Thanks a lot, Ginny_, he thought bitterly, wondering when he would have to face the wrath of his mother's fired questions, which were sure to come sooner or later. As he noticed Molly's mouth opening, he realized that he would prefer for it to be later, and with a quick good bye, he apparated with a loud pop.

The scene before him changed after a few moments. Instead of his siblings and parents surrounding a dinner table, Fleur stood before him, looking stunning as usual. He took the time to compliment her on this, and was rewarded with her blushing silence as she pecked him on the check affectionately.

"Ready to go?" he grinned at her, hoping that the so-called 'Weasley Charm' would do its thing as he extended his arm towards her. They weren't planning on much, maybe just a quick drink and a walk. Bill with his family dinner, and Fleur visiting her little sister left both with full stomachs and neither had the desire for a second dinner.

"We vill get a drink?" Fleur asked, her voice laced with a heavy French accent as she took his arm happily.

"Oui," Bill grinned and she laughed. For some reason she had always found his attempts at French entertaining, and giggled each time he bothered to try, which after finding out the effect it had on her, happened to be rather often. "Is the Leaky Cauldron alright?"

He had long stopped trying to impress her by taking her to fancy restaurants, upon realizing that she probably had more money than him anyway and that she didn't really mind where she went, as she found almost anywhere in London 'cute' and fascinating. However, he always got a sense of relief each time she agreed to go somewhere casual like the Leaky Cauldron.

Though neither were fans of side-along apparation, they often did it anyway. Bill assumed it was a sign of affection, and never asked about it; neither did she.

"What would you like?" Bill asked, pulling a seat out for her as he draped her shawl across the back of her chair.

"Firewhiskey, please."

Bill grinned inwardly to himself. It was the same every time. They would both have a few glasses of firewhiskey. Not long after her third glass, Fleur would be slightly tipsy and, not wanting to make her too dizzy, Bill would walk her to the flat she had bought in London. Needless to say, that girl could not hold her alcohol. It didn't bother Bill though, and even though he would never tell her, he thought she looked kind of cute tipsy - one of the reasons why he enjoyed taking her to the Leaky Cauldron.

"One more…" Fleur trailed off, pushing her glass towards Bill as he shook his head at her.

"Let's get you home." He wrapped her shawl around her shoulders, holding her tightly so that she wouldn't fall over. A sinking feeling told him that she had had slightly too much to drink, but he wasn't going to let that spoil a perfectly good night. He tugged on her hand, and nodding his thanks to Tom, he ushered her towards the door.

She was gripping onto his arm by the time they had turned the first corner. As a few raindrops fell on his nose, Bill was seriously considering apparating back to her flat. One look at her, however, told him that she would probably pass out from the effort. It was either that, or she would end up becoming very attached to the toilet seat. So shaking the thought out of his mind, Bill focused on the pavement and his girlfriend, trying to move at a relatively quick pace. The odds were against him though, and it was only a matter of minutes before rain was pelting down, drenching the two of them. In any other situation, Bill probably would have sat back and enjoyed the view, but considering the circumstances, he guessed that he should probably get Fleur home, and that it wasn't a good time to be staring at her body in a wet shirt.

It was a long few minutes before Bill had managed to direct Fleur to her doorstep. They stood there for a few moments, Fleur not completely registering what was happening and Bill simply standing there and staring at the door. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for. The date usually ended that he would tuck her into bed, slip her a dose of sobering potion, and then he would apparate away.

_Girls have a thing about kissing in the rain_. For some insane reason, Hermione's voice was echoing in his mind as the crashing of rain sounded on the roof. She had been talking about some Muggle film, and that had been her reply when Bill had asked her what was so romantic about the whole thing. He had only caught the end of the conversation, but couldn't understand the appeal as she explained the movie to Ginny in great detail.

He glanced hesitantly at the door in front of him, and then at Fleur, who was smiling up at him adoringly. Cupping her face with his hands, he kissed her gently. As he listened to the pattering of the rain and Hermione's voice inside his head, he couldn't help but wish that this were the one kiss that Fleur would remember clearly. He was surprised when Fleur actually reacted, wrapping her fragile arms around his neck and intertwining her fingers with his fiery locks. His reaction was instinct as he shifted his hands to waist, bringing her closer to him. It was only when her tongue traced the bottom of his lip did he push her away, suddenly feeling guilty. It was almost as if though he was taking advantage or her. Well, that's what he thought.

He sighed, opening the door and leading her into the bedroom. Casting a quick drying spell in her direction, he laid her bed, summoning a hangover potion to place on her bedside table for when she would awake in the morning. He sat down on the edge of her bed, watching her as she fell into a deep slumber. When he was certain that she was asleep, he left the flat, making sure to floo, not wanting to wake her by apparating.

The memory of the night was still swimming in Bill's mind when he awoke the next morning. He knew that Fleur probably wouldn't remember the kiss in the rain, but judging by her reaction, he could tell that Hermione was right. Thinking of his own reaction, Bill came to a conclusion. It felt natural, the way he took care of her and the way she fit against him perfectly. He liked it too. Maybe it was love, what he felt for her. Whatever it was, he was damn sure it was more than simply fancying her. Even though she would never know it, that kiss in the rain was one of the most important nights of their relationship. It was the night Bill realized he loved her. And what could be more important than that?


End file.
